Sailor Moon Darkness
by Crystal Knight
Summary: What if Sailor Moon wasn't the first Senshi that was found by Luna? And that Usagi was actually abducted when she was real little, and enemy forces have turned her into a Sailor Moon of darkness!


Sailor Moon Darkness By: (The Crystal Knight) and (Katefire002)  
Episode 01: "Out From The Shadows, Part I"  
Rated: PG-13

Sailor Moon Darkness takes place after Sailor Moon Super S! Only Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, are in this fanfic. Where's Usagi? Well you will find out soon!  
Sailor Moon is owned by Takeuchi, Naoko-Sama! Without her no Sailor Moon fanfiction would exist.

Place: Dark side of the Moon.  
Time: 10:30 AM June 24, 1994

"You have found a target yet?"

Lord Vendovox asked.

Lord Vendovox as the supreme commander of the Dark Forces.  
He had a mask over his face. No one had ever seen his true face. He wore dark armor. He stood six foot seven. For a villain, he was very powerful and strong. Two of his henchmen answered him and gave their report.

"Yes sir."

Pillomax answered him.

"Where is target?"

Lord Vendovox asked.

"Tokyo, sir."

Sinisterax Replied.

"Good. Do you have a mutant for the mission yet?"

Lord Vendovox asked.

"Yes sir."

Pillomax and Sinisterax replied in unison. Pillomax looked like a huge rhino with two horns on his head and Sinisterax looked like a knight with two axes in his hands. One for each hand.  
Both henchmen looked like they could beat the weakest of human.

Lord Vendovox questioned them again.

"What Mutant will you use for this mission?"

He asked them.

"Masked Mutant, sir."

Pillomax replied.

"Good choice."

Lord Vendovox commented.

"Thank you sir."

Pillomax answered his master.

"Proceed."

Lord Vendovox told them.

"Yes sir."

Pillomax and Sinisterax spoke at once. Then they departed.

Place: Tokyo, Japan, Earth Time: 10:35 AM

"So he blew you off?" Minako asked with a smile, allowing a few of her sun kissed blonde strands to fall into her face as she leaned back against the cushion from her previous, forward position. "No!"

Rei denied, also sitting back and glaring angrily at the blonde. Her violet eyes narrowed at the two girls sitting across from her.

"He just didn't see me! I think he was late to practice or something. What do you think, Makoto"  
"Yeah, Mako-CHAN, what on Earth do you think?"

Minako added sweetly... a little too sweetly. Maybe if Makoto had been a guy, a very cute guy, but for her?  
Sensing the traps both had set for her, Makoto turned her emerald eyes on the last member of their group-none other than the genius, Ami, herself. Currently, she was burying her head in a rather intimidating-looking textbook. 'But that will soon change,'

Makoto mused.

"Do you two really want MY opinion? I mean, I think that every other guy is my sempai! If I can believe those illusions, who knows what I'd be talking about now, ne"  
Minako and Rei looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Ami, what do you think?"

both shouted at the same time.  
Frightened by the sudden increase in noise, especially when directed at her by two of her rather hormonal friends, Ami accidentally threw her book behind her and emitted a squawk of indignation.

"Nani"  
"Do you think that guy was blowing me off or really hurrying to practice?"

Rei pressed, nodding in thanks to the couple that had been hit by the magically flying book and shoved it back.  
"Umm"  
And so, the girls continued to glorify in their rare afternoon of no homework.

"Boys! It's the one thing we girls live for..."

Rei spoke as she was cut off when two villains appeared.

"Who are you?"

Makoto demanded.

"We are Pillomax and Sinisterax! Lord Vendovox is the Lord of darkness! He will soon rule the Earth! We have a monster here that wants to battle you! Masked Mutant I command you to come forth!"

Pillomax commanded. Masked Mutant appeared.

"Yes sir?"

Masked Mutant asked.

"Destroy them!"

Pillomax commanded.

"Yes... my pleasure... first I will have some fun with these pretty girls..."

Masked Mutant spoken. Masked Mutant was a large looking knight with a mask over his face.

"Girls... look like we fight again..."

Makoto yelled as she grabbed her Henshin stick.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Right! Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

The four girls cried. The girls transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Mercury, and Super Sailor Venus!

"Oh... how pretty!"

Masked Mutant hissed.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter twirled as green looking energy came from her body and struck the Masked Mutant.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars cried unleashing a fiery arrow. However, the Masked Mutant destroyed the fiery arrow sent by Super Sailor Mars.

"Who's next?"

The Masked Mutant asked them.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Super Sailor Mercury cried as she made her attack.

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

Super Sailor Venus called her attack! Both attacks were caught by the Mutant Master and were destroyed!

"Now I am through having fun! Now I will kill you!"

The Mutant Master spoken.

"You are done for..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

CREATED BY: The Crystal Knight WRITTEN BY: The Crystal Knight and katefire002

Next Episode: "Out From The Shadows, Part II"

Next time on Sailor Moon Darkness, The Masked Mutant begins his attack on the Sailor Senshi. Then the Sailor Senshi run away and they analyze the situation and then later another battle ensues. Can they win? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Darkness!

This episode was completed on: 04/10/2003

Sailor Moon Darkness (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions and this fanfic was written with the help of katefire002. Sailor Moon belongs to its proper holders. 


End file.
